fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Miotalquill
Stun|weaknesses = Ice|creator = Jaggid}} Miotalquill (Me-O-Tal-Quill) is a Fanged Wyvern that attack’s by throwing its spikes that cover its body. Physiology Miotalquill is covered in brown scales all over its body. On its back directly behind its neck it has a bunch of silver colored spikes sticking out of its back similarly to Zenith Hyujikiki but smaller and there not sticking straight up but rather they are sticking backwards. It’s legs and feet are similar to a Tobi-Kadachis except it’s nails are noticeable longer and sharper. The Miotalquill has long sharp fangs protruding out of the top and bottom of its mouth. Its tail is covered completely in its large silver spikes. Arround their front legs are smaller but still pretty big silver spikes. Biological Adapation Miotalquills have evolved thick silver spikes as a defence mechanism. These spikes are completely inedible and even creatures like Deviljho tend to avoid Miotalquills because of this. They are also quite fast and agile which helps them tear into prey. It is noted that it is extremely rare to see a Miotalquill on its own in fact it’s an anomaly. If a Miotalquill is seen on its own it’s usually either Hyper, Frenzied, Apex or Tempered. Breaks Head Break->Cut marks will appear on the Miotalquills head. Back Break->Some of the Miotalquills spikes will be broken off->Most of the Miotalquills spikes will be broken. Tail Break->Some of the spikes on its tail will be broken off->It’s tail will be cut off. Ecology Behavior Miotalquills are some of if not the most violent monsters in existence, they never back down from fights and they slaughter anything they can. It’s not for food or for territory as they are predominantly herbivores and most monsters have evolved to fear their scent. It is completely unknown why they are so volatile but it’s belived that they slaughter creatures because they take some sick pleasure out of it. Habitat Miotalquills can live almost anywhere as long as it has food. Food Chain Miotalquills are in a weird place when it comes to the food chain, they are by no means Apexes but no creature tries to hunt them due to their unrelenting nature and the fact that their covered in spikes but due to the fact that their not particularly strong they aren’t at the top of the food chain either. Cutscene *Location:Dreaded Desert(Area 6) *Synopsis:As the hunter enters the area they walk begin to walk towards what looks to be the corpse of a Konchu on the floor. It was impaled by what looked to be a large metal spike. When the hunter moves closer to it they hear a roar as a Miotalquill appears behind them. They turn arround only to notice that’s its not just one Miotalquill it’s two. The Miotalquills roar and launch spikes at the hunter, which they dodge. They then roar and the hunt begins. Enraged/Tired Enraged: When a Miotalquill becomes enraged their spikes seem to expand a bit and they become way extremely aggressive and will keep on launching unrelenting attack after unrelenting attack at the hunter. They will also be able to combo moves much more easier. Tired: Miotalquills don’t get tired in fact it seems when they should be tired they just become enraged. Abnormal Frenzy: Miotalquills can be affected by frenzy, when infected by frenzy they can only be found by themselves and they will act like they are constantly in rage mode. If knocked out of frenzy they won’t do anything for a full 20 seconds. Apex: Miotalquills can surprisingly become Apex, it is unknown why since only strong monsters can become Apex but apparently they exist. When they are in Apex mode all of their ranged spike attacks will now inflict frenzy. Tempered: Miotalquills can become Tempered and they are 2 Star Tempered monsters. Hyper: Miotalquills can become Hyper, when Hyper they have a new move which allow them to launch spikes from every angle of its body. Turf Wars Miotalquill vs Great Jaggi The turf war starts straight away with the Miotalquill jumping onto the Great Jaggi and begins to tear into its hide. Then it grabs the Great Jaggi and throws it at the nearest wall dealing massive damage. If there are two Miotalquills the other one will attack the Jaggis and Jaggias in the area. WINNER:'''Miotalquills '''Miotalquill vs Deviljho The turf war begins as the Miotalquill attaches itself to the Deviljho and tears onto its hide dealing minimal damage. The Deviljho ignores it mostly but then it attempt to shake it of and it succeeds dealing quite a bit of damage while the Deviljho leaves the area. WINNER:'''Deviljho(sort of) Theme None Attacks Low Rank '''Roar: The Miotalquill roars at the hunter, this requires high earplugs to block. Smack: The Miotalquill uses its arm to swing at the hunter dealing low damage. Tail Whip: The Miotalquill whacks it’s tail arround if the hunter is behind it dealing medium damage. Spike Throw: The Miotalquill whips it’s tail at the hunter and let’s its spikes fly at them. Each spike deals medium damage. Spike Slam: The Miotalquill like a Kecha Wacha hits the ground while going arround in a circle dealing large damage. This causes its spikes to fly off of its body and hit hunters, dealing medium damage. Tail Slam: Like a Tobi-Kadachi the Miotalquill does a spin and slams its tail into the ground dealing large amounts of damage. This lets spikes fly and hit the hunter dealing medium damage. Quill Shot: The Miotalquill will jump up into the air and shoot a cone of spikes in front of it. This deals massive damage. 'Enraged' Quill Crush: The Miotalquill jumps up into the air and lands on its back dealing medium damage and letting spikes fly in random directions dealing medium damage. High Rank High Speed Rush: The Miotalquill will run at the extremely quickly and with no warning dealing high damage and causing stun. Spit: The Miotalquill quickly spits at the hunter and deals low damage. Rapid Spit: The Miotalquill shoots out 8 large globs of spit at the hunter each dealing low damage but they stun the hunter in place like Seregios scales except with no time to dodge. Stunning Spike: The Miotalquill launches a large slightly homing spike at the hunter, this deals medium damage and causes stun. Enraged Spike Rush: While the Miotalquill is running arround it’s spikes will sometimes fly off and if it hits the hunter it deals low damage but they become pinned by the closest Miotalquill to them. G Rank Unrelenting Spike Spear: The Miotalquill will jump up into the air and while in mid air it will spin and then hit the ground dealing massive damage, this attack also causes large spikes to shoot out in random directions and hit the hunter, each dealing medium damage. Multitasking: If the Miotalquill manages to pin the hunter the Miotalquill will now attack other hunters with the pinned hunter in its mouth. It requires two dung bombs to be freed from it quickly. Enraged Pain to Power: When the Miotalquill hits the hunter with an attack it will get an attack buff that increases the power of every attack by 5%. It wears off once it leaves rage mode. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Weapons Initial Final Armour Low Rank Blademaster Defense: 70-580 Fire: 10 Water: 5 Ice: -15 Thunder: -5 Dragon: 15 Earth: 0 Wind: 0 Good Skills: Bloodthirst, Weakness exploit Bad Skills: Defence Down(M) Gunner Defense: 35-380 Fire: 15 Water: 10 Ice: -10 Thunder: 0 Dragon: 20 Earth: 5 Wind: 5 Good Skills: Bloodthirst, Weakness exploit Bad Skills: Defence Down(M) High Rank Blademaster Defense: 215-590 Fire: 10 Water: 5 Ice: -15 Thunder: -5 Dragon: 15 Earth: 0 Wind: 0 Good Skills: Bloodthirst, Weakness exploit, Fleet Feet Bad Skills: Defence Down(L) Gunner Defense: 105-390 Fire: 15 Water: 10 Ice: -10 Thunder: 0 Dragon: 20 Earth: 5 Wind: 5 Good Skills: Bloodthirst, Weakness exploit, Fleet Feet Bad Skills: Defence Down(L) G Rank Blademaster Defense: 370-635 Fire: 25 Water: 15 Ice: -40 Thunder: -10 Dragon: 25 Earth: 5 Wind: 5 Good Skills: Bloodthirst, Weakness Exploit, Fleet Feet, Agitator Bad Skills: Defence Down (XL) Gunner Defense: 200-430 Fire: 30 Water: 20 Ice: -35 Thunder: -5 Dragon: 30 Earth: 10 Wind: 10 Good Skills: Bloodthirst, Weakness Exploit, Fleet Feet, Agitator Bad Skills: Defence Down (XL) Quests Low Rank High Rank G Rank Event Trivia *This monster was made to be annoying because I was angry while making it. *Im probably gonna make a deviant, conquest war or zenith version of it to frick with people. Notes *A Miotalquills hp never goes above it’s low rank hp which is very low but it’s attack and speed does go up. *Miotaquills will never leave an area unless a hunter leaves in which case it will pursue them and can be led into traps. Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Jaggid